Dream
by Warriors Will
Summary: Katana winds up finding her dream world as real as e grows attached 2 it & the person she is in that world Sakura .When she gets into a coma Sakura is lost to the world of her dreams & the life she leaves behind changes for the beter unkown 2her
1. Introduction

**A/n: i will be updating every 10 reviews so that I can give myself some thoughts to my other stories starting with chapter 2**

**Main Charater, whose name is currently a secret, POV**

I woke sweating in the pitch black darkness wishing praying that It was all just a dream. That I was awake I wanted myself to believe that he did not leave me behind that the only person I ever loved was gone from my life. For once I prayed that the dream world that I called reality nowadays was just that a dream world.

I got up from my bed and walked over to my nightstand. I opened the book there picked up a pen and wrote of my dream.

_Dear Journal_

_1/4/11_

_Naruto has returned to the village without Sasuke. I don't know why but I feel my dreams are starting to feel more real as I continue to explore the way of life this dream world has given to me. It has become my reality and I can't find anything that is significant enough in this world that is worthy enough to be called a reality. I can't believe that life on the other side is so different from this one. _

_I find myself wishing that I could stay asleep forever. I can't beleive it my life in this world is nothing. My dream world for some reason doesn't change it's pevious storyline. I think maybe it is there that I belong, maybe that world is as real as this one or maybe this one isn't real at all as I feel everything I experience in that world when I wake up._

I put the pen down and looked at the work I put in it. I decided to flip through my previous entries, like I always did to confirm that none of the past has changed.

10/17/10

_I finally graduated the academy I can't believe it seeming as sakura is so unfocused on what they learn in class instead it's always on boys not that I blame her I was the same way a few years back before I focused on my studies. Naruto graduated the next day and ruined it for us. But that day Sasuke actually flirted with her, for some reason he actually rejected her by saying 'your annoying' next time I met him. I found it odd seeming as we almost kissed! _

_We tried to be nice to Naruto after that. unfortunately our efforts were in vain he raced off like a maron as soon as I offered for us to walk to class together. what I found even more odd was that he actually made to jump on me or so I thought. He just clutched his stomach maybe he was sick which would explain alot._

_10/18/10_

_OMG our Kakashi-sensei is a total lazy bones. He is always late and is what I view a sneaky master of torture. He is also very mysterious with his mask. Naruto wound up being stuck to the poll for trying to eat lunch early. Ha Hilarious i wish people could have seen him. Well today we are officially genin and that is so great I can't believe how lucky I am to have passed. recalling this kind of makes me hungry._

I closed the book that was enough for one night the sun was rising and the clock read 6:00 a.m. it was time for school. I hastily picked out my clothes a jean jacket, a black t-shirt, and some flare mid rise jeans with a few cuts in them (not that the teachers would notice them though they never did) and set them on my bed. I hastily changed and looked around at the room nothing has changed in my sleep like always. I went down the hall to my kitchen turned on the lights and went out in the garage to get some poptarts. I went back in and popped them into the microwave while I let them cook I poured a cup of milk. The microwave went off as I finished pouring. As if right on cue my sisters' door opened. I bit into my pop-tarts already at the table. And waited for Bry and Mya to come out rubbing there eyes. When I finished my pop-tart I saw my sisters peeking at me behind the fridge. As soon as I turned my head in their direction they shouffled away making a big rucus in the process. _Typical._

My sisters were 3 and 5. I was never the one to wake them up it's just that they have an internal alarm clock that I very much wish had an off button. I don't know why I ever wanted sisters in the first place Mya is a brat in charge of the Bry and Bry would be a perfect angel if she didn't copy and follow Mya all the time. As you can tell I'm not very fond of my sisters. I got up and walked over to the older brown haired one. "Mya, go to the bathroom before you do anything." It is hard to believe but brianna has more bladder control then Mya, Brianna being younger and all. Mya ran to the bathroom Brianna close behind. I walked past the bathroom to get back to my room. I walked up to my mirror and scoffed at my definitely not flawless skin I had red acne everywhere on my face oh how I hated hated imperfect skin it was the one thing that drove me crazy other than frizzy hair. But that was my only girly behaviors, no one else noticed but me. I was a tomboy and have been for a long time.

As I brushed my dirty blonde hair(dirty blonde is an actual haircolor) I could hear my sisters running back to their room and the sound of the dogs running up stairs. I sighed as I finished I looked into my face that is adorned with emerald eyes. I turned around and went to the bathroom to take a shower. I generally didn't care what people saw as far as physical appearance it was more of what they saw on the inside that matters to me. I hated that I couldn't be myself because of that one weakness, but I knew no one would except me if I truly was myself. When I walked back into my room I noticed with a start it was 6:35 a.m. _Shoot! _I raced around my room to get my black highheels and my slinky like bead bracelet. Then when that was done I grabbed my black bag that held all the electronics I got for christmas as well as my school supplies. I left the room in a rush knowing I'd probably wake-up my little brother. Like I cared he was going to have to wake up in about 20 minutes to get ready for school anyways. I raced through the garage and over to my older brothers car that he left behind when he joined the Marines. I really wished that this world would just go back to the time when I was 7 when life in this world was simple and my brother was around. I never knew why I was almost always happy in this reality, I just was it was a euphoria that was hard to snuff out for more than a day.

I was about to climb into the car when a familiar hand was felt on my shoulder. On instinct I turned around it was Dad he was having a sentimental look in his eyes the one he gets when he looks into my god damn journal and wants to talk to me about it. Which would be the only reason he would ever stop me before school. I knew my dad was pretty busy himself being the most sought after mechanic in the state heck probably all of new England! I turned back to my car without giving him a single word. I thought I could see him give me a sullen look in the rear view mirror as I drove out of the driveway. I never really got dad's attachment to me the way I got mom's attachment. I always saw things optmistically so I was blinde to the sullen world outside my head. I never really got what made me lie to people. But I guess it was in an attempt to make my secrets fade into oblivion with my memories but I know now that maybe _maybe_ I was wrong about that.

As if to keep my attention on the road a vision of my brother almost crashing into the mailbox came to the front of my mind. I didn't let my attention waver one bit till I got to school. i didn't even turn on the radio the whole way there. When I got to school I was releived to find a parking space via senior parking especially on a friday. I allowed myself a glimpse at the clock 7:00 a.m. _right on time._ I got out of the car and went to the trunk to get my shoulderbag. I noticed my friends hangin out around the tunnel that allowed us to go under the busy highway that separated the school from the parrking lot, baseball feild and tennis court. I walked on down to my crowd of friends they seemed to not notice me yet so I decided to indulge on one of my guilty pleasures as I waited for their attentions to shift, eavesdropping.

* * *

A/N:Wow I can't believe how detailed my story has become. i never thought I could write such definitive detail. Well I'll say that was a huge accomplishment even if it was only the first chapter. Well at least I can use this for an english assignment if it doesn't go over too well with reviews either way I'm proud!


	2. Who Your Friends are

**A/n: I am be updating every now and then based on traffic and reviews. please review when you are done reading thank you it would be very much appreciated if you do. **

* * *

**Katana POV**

Caty, Veronica, and Mathew were talking in a angry yet hushed manner. As I listened to them I couldn't help but feel my heart drop.

"Why are we even waiting for her" said Caty in her squeaky voice. She was looking at Veronica as though she had an answer to the question she had stated before continuing. "Why are we even Katana's friends?"

Mathew visibly tensed and veronica looked a little stunned at the question. I new Mathew had a crush on me but I always ignored it too afraid of a brocken heart no matter how sure I was one wouldn't break it. Veronica on the other hand was my first friend since I came to school here and has backed me up ever since. Surprisingly it was Mathew who spoke up at this statement."Katana is the kindness in our little group she puts everyone else before her. How could you question our friendship Caty."

"I don't care how nice she is she is weird! She is always distant and doesn't even participate in my shopping sprees or the chatter on the lastest fashions. And I'm FREEZING out here" Said Caty, obvious annoyance in her voice.

"Veronica you know very well she is a tomboy she doesn't like that type of stuff. And either way she is the nicest most selfless person I ever new, but still I get your point. I kind of agree she is kind of weird and we can always wait for her inside the school." Said Veronica. As they started to walk off Mathew stayed put waiting for me in the usual place like he always did. He knew a few of my fears like losing a friend, betrayal, and rejection so he always waited for me. But this time I just didn't feel like giving into that warmth it usually gave me to know that he still didn't care if I wanted a relationship or not. I just walked forward unwillingly into the tunnel. Not even stopping to say 'HI' to Mathew when I went past him instead I just stared at the ground as I walked forward. I looked over my shoulder when I felt that somebody was following me to see Mathew tailing close behind. Not really surprised I waved my hand lightly at him. He didn't seem to notice my change of mood as he joined me at my side not once taking his eyes off my face, which unnerved me alittle.

As we went up the stairs to the High school I noticed Zack outside the entrance oddly enough. "Hey, Katana" he said causing me to stop. Zachary was the brother of my little brother's best friend. I looked over at him he had never talked to me before today. He started to walk over when he saw my overexpressive emereld eyes. "What's wrong?" I looked away ignoring him which later I admit was not like me at all to ignore anyone. I ran into the school ignoring all the teachers staring at me with concerned faces and went strait to the library. My Sanctuary was books once I read a book it was nearly impossible to get me out of it. I had a talent for reading while maneuvering through a crowd, eyes not leaving the page.

I looked around the liabrary for a book on an interesting topic I finally decided on Treasure Island. I was just about to open the book when I remembered I had a paper due today. I decided to check it out and use the school computers instead. I don't know what compelled me I had a laptop in my bag. As I logged on to the computer someone sat next to me, I looked over and looked straight back, slightly blushing. Right next to me was Anthony, Mr. Perfect. why I call him that, well he was the perfect person to crush on, you couldn't help it no one could, he was handsome, smart, Athletic, kind, and he played guitar. He is pretty much everything a girl could ask for, so yeah you'd be crazy not to have a crush on him. The only thing I didn't like about him was he was oblivious at times, I'm not sure if he did it on purpose or not but I didn't care. The thing was we had been friends since we were in, I don't know 4th grade and I didn't want him to think I was boy crazy like I used to. The other thing was I didn't want to lose the great friendship. I always was jealous of any girl he put his arms around ever since I can remember _he always was smart, cute, and kind. wow did I just think that. Okay Katana get a hold of yourself he has a girlfriend. _I turned my head in his direction and froze. Anthony was looking at me, looking _right_ at me.

"H-hey Antwone long time no see." I looked back at the sceen. I usually wasn't this nervous around him. I remembered the song of teardops on my guitar and I thought it would be Ironic if I wound up like that actually I already was. "How was Christmas Vacation?" I asked as I looked back over at him. His face was in the computer now.

"Fine , How's was yours Katana? I havn't really had alot of chances to talk to you lately." he said in his usually high spirit voice that wasn't rough wasn't deep, but it wasn't feminine either. It was the perfect voice of a singer. I couldn't help thinking that he could have whoever he wanted for a girlfriend and whatever career he wanted. I just really wish that that girl he wanted would be me, but I knew that will never happen not with how wierd I am as my friends put it which I couldn't agree anymore than now.

"I got everything I wanted"_except you _I mentally added, "I got a MP3player," _not as good as you_ "A PS3 with a game," _not you_ "A easle with some art supplies," _so I could paint you_ "Some magic kit to entertain my sisters with" _To entertain my sisters with. _He looked at me again cripticly when i said magic kit. So I reached into my pocket with my color prediction trick. I wanted to show him the trick where I put a coin in my pocket and have it appear within four cases but I didn't have a coin to use.

I pretty much got him stunned on the first trick. But I wound up explaining the tricks to him. As soon as i finished explaining to him the tricks he pretty much got up and left. I usually never did any work when I saw him I just talked to him knowing that it is a rare opportunity just to see him. Oh how I wish the Sasuke's personality would be switched with anthony's. I'm the only person to call him Antwone, which is pretty cool to me. He managed to finish up his work while I had talked to him, I was about to confess to him as he got up but my fear crept up on me. The bell rang and I hurried off to my first class. Even more dead inside at my failed attempt at a confession. My only thing to cheer me up my dreams.

* * *

**A/N: How did I do? **


	3. Waking to a Nightmare

Disclaimer:I Do Not Own Naruto or any of it's characters.

_**chapter 3**_

Waking to a nightmare

Naruto Reality

Sakura's POV

I looked around the hospital hoping against hope that Neji and Choji would live. I looked at the door leading to Choji's room Ino and Choji's father were talking but they were to far away to hear anything. It didn't bother me, knowing Ino I would probably hear about it later anyway. I started walking down to Neji's room. On my way, I saw a flash of crimson and I flinched. I stood stock still at what I saw, Gaara Subaku was standing in front of Neji's door. I was very timid and scared at the sight of him seeming as I was almost killed by him the last time I saw him. He turned around and noticing me he slowly walked over.

**_Do something already move get out of there, you should get out of his way quickly. Do you want to get killed_**. I knew my inner thought of me. My inability to express myself or let desire overtake rationality was annoying to her. She wasn't scared, actually she was quite calm it surprised me. _I_ was the one that was scared. "pinky" okay that ticked me off but it was Gaara Subaku I couldn't do anything about it unless I had a death wish, which I didn't. my inner obviously wasn't afraid though as she didn't speak a word I knew she was used to be called names yet she always was so cheerful I often wondered how she did it. I nodded nervously, afraid of what would come. My inner sighed frustrated with my lack of impulse but she was being a hypocrite it's not like she acted on impulse either. Gaara's walking was taking forever. after about what seemed like hours he was about 2 feet in front of me. It was then that he stopped and spoke, "You were at the chunin exams correct. I attacked you and you protected sasuke?" His voice was questioning. I only nodded and inner mentally slapped me in the face. "I'm sorry for attacking you. are you okay? I hope I didn't leave you in a condition like Lee's. Shukaku was more in control than now so I am sorry for my behavior, I know you probably won't be able to forgive me so easily but I was hoping you could." I just stared at him both metally and physically. _Is he really apoligizing to me wait did he asked me a question? _

"Yes I'm fine. My name is Sakura Haruno if you don't remember." I could feel myself blush a little. Gaara seemed uneffected by it but he definitely noticed it.

"Um, why is your face pink?Nevermind. Anyways, I'm looking for my sister Temari will you help me find her?" I just stood there staring at those stunning jade eyes. _**Sakura answer him now or you might get maimed . . . again**._ I blinked a few times before responding.

"Um I can't say I know where she is but I have a rough idea where she might be, that is if you havn't checked there yet." I walked up to him and made an attempt to grab his hand he didn't pull away he didn't attack me all he did was frown. "You trust me and I'll trust you." **_Good going girl acting impulsive for once alright score 1 for me. _**We walked for a while me pulling him by the hand before we exited the hospital people were staring at us before backing away slowly as we got closer. They were obviously afraid of Gaara of the sand. We walked in silence until we were infront of the Hokage Tower. A million thoughts were running through my mind at the time all of which were focused toward the red head holding my hand. _What is up with gaara last time I saw him he was trying to kill me. **Maybe he has changed why not try to be friends with him.** I'll try but let's keep our guard up until we can trust him. **I can't believe you are even saying that, he is cute we can totally go for him while we wait for that jerk sas-**No no no I will not date him. He is our enemy. I wouldn't be able to live wih myself if I betrayed Sasuke like that. **Get over that bastard Sasuke he will never love you get that through your thick head of yours.** Never. **Fine I'll tell you what if Sasuke isn't in the village by the next time you see this red head after he leaves give Sasuke up and go after this hunk or someone that would actually return your feelings. **_I nodded.

"What are you thinking Sakura? You seem to be conflicted by somthing in your head." _Whaaat? how, how did he know? **No, he doesn't know your not conflicted your just having a friendly conversation with me! am I right? **_

"What do you mean conflicted, I'm not conflicted." He gave me a harsh stare. I thought he was going to kill me strange as it was inner wasn't scared of death only of pain while I was the opposite. He stopped staring a few seconds later when we heard the sound of breaking glass from above. I looked up and saw Temari gliding down on her fan towards me. When she landed I noticed that I was still holding Gaara's hand. I quickly removed it so Temari wouldn't see. I was feeling really hot all of a sudden. What was going on I was pretty cool a few seconds ago. I was starting to sweat and I grabbed my head it felt like it was pounding which only happened when I breathed in some form of smoke.

"Are you okay Sakura, you don't look good?" Came Temari's worried but confident voice. My legs gave out and my vision blackened but before I lost consciousness I felt a pair of strong hands catch me. But I couldn't wrap my head around who they belonged to, but .. . . they felt vaguely familiar.

Change Reality

I woke up to my alarm going off. Funny, I usually I woke up before my alarm went off. Looking around I noticed smoke was filling the room to the brim. _Fuck._ It wasn't the alarm clock that woke me up it was the fire alarm. I looked over to Bry she was still asleep_. _I darted over to her bed hoping she wasn't having trouble breathing. As soon as she was safe in my arms I crawled to the door. Feeling the knob I pulled back guickly, it was hot and that really hurt. My room didn't have any windows so I was trapped along with my sister.

* * *

_A/N: Hope you like. sorry, I forgot to post this. And I felt that this needed a push into the dream world plus I was planning on making a tradgedy anyways of her family anyways so that she would be living alone when she woke up. If I choose for her to wake up that is. Hehe am so evil. Cliffhanger. Oooh and one more thing have the next time we will have another dreamer. You know Katana isn't the only one with dreams that lead her into the world of Naruto actually there are going to be three I'm just not going to tell you who. you'll just have to review to find out when I tell you the other 3 cause I'm not giving any names well maybe one. _


	4. Dream of Anthony's

**A/n: I am be updating every 10 reviews so that I can give myself some thoughts to my other stories starting now. Eventually this will change hopefully! Goal 100 reviews please help me reach it by reviewing during evry chapter from here on.**

**Disclaimer: I no own Naruto or any songs.**

**Antwon POV**

I looked around the world around me. _what is going on where am I? This isn't my room this is a forest what am I doing here? where am I?_ I was running myself around in circles now. I could see two people infront of me one had blonde hair tied up in four ponytails. She was pretty she reminded me of Sophia my girlfriend. I then looked at the other one he was wearing purple face paint and a black hood that covered his hair. I was about to get up and walk over to ask what was going on when the sun started to rise and I could see myself in the water. I gasped at what I saw, I didn't recognize myself. My face was paler than normal, my hair was crimson instead of the blond and my eyes jade of all colors instead of the baby blue I was so used to. I couldn't tell what I wore, it looked Japanese though. I could tell a couple of the things that I wore were. I had a white sash on my maroon dressish looking male kimono or thats what I assumed it was. I also had a gourd propped on my back. I was suprised I didn't even know I was carrying it, it was huge it can't be good for my spine. With the sun rising I looked like I had black marks underneath my eyes. I would have screamed but I heard a voice inside my head. **_So you are replacing gaara's essence. Look kid I'll fill you in on what Gaara is like. Kay and what you are doing here._**

_Who are you? What am I doing here? And why are you in my head? I'm freaking out here. _I waited a few seconds._**The names Shukaku, the Demon who lives in your head and thrives off of death and blood. **no such thing as demons.**Then how do you explain what is going on here,hmm? Anyways to answer your 2nd question you are here so Gaara can get some sleep so I won't take over and kill half the planet before he wakes up. I guess he chose you this time. Too bad he couldn't find anybody willing before dawn. When this is over this will all be like a dream to you unless you would like to trade worlds with him. **. . . **So what ya choose? I** think I will stay but I want to be able to tell Gaara about who I am before that happens. **No Can do kid your stuck here now that you have agreed. Gaara can do whatever the fuck he wants with your body now. **Fuck, I wasn't serious I just wanted to trick you into scaring me awake.** You do know I was kidding right kid. **How do I know demons joke? After all this is still just a dream._

I heard something rustling over in the direction of the two sleeping people. Turning around I saw that they were awake. _Who are they. **Temari your sister and Kankuro your brother. remember kid don't fall asleep I don't want Gaara to beat me senseless because you fell asleep before you could change back. **_The Blonde Temari walked over to me. "Gaara, what are you staring at?" _She sure is pretty. **Don't even think about it or I will not help you . **Yeah yeah, I won't touch her only if you shut your trap. **Fair enough and you better let me feed tonight do you hear me? **Fair enough I'm not going to stay here anyways, so it's not like it's going to affect me all that much. "_Um, Gaara? Your staring off into space that is so unlike you."

I Blinked. "Sorry I was having a wonderful chat, when can we get an ambush or something I feel the need for blood." _I didn't even know about any fighting. Did you just put words in my mouth._ _**Yep. **This is going to be a long dream, but at least I don't look too bad. **You got that right kid, though I can't say the same thing about your appearance. **Don't call me kid it's anthony and what does that mean. **Okay Anthony I'm still going to call you kid and your soul is your appearance to a demon. I'm just talking about other's Point of View. **_I heard a bunch of laughter in my brain. "Great I forgot what I was going to do, thanks alot." I said talking to the demon outloud.

"Gaara you are acting wier-" The guy was talking one second and had a hand on his mouth the next. Curtesy of Temari I really liked her attitude. I could hear her whisper in his ear 20 feet away. "Are you crazy Kankuro? It could of been Shukaku you were talking to. He may be kinder but Shukaku is still in there." _OK, How did I hear that great I'm paranoid. This really is going to be a long dream_.

* * *

**A/N:. I hope this story isn't one for the scrap box. Please review so I can continue the story. Just to let you know Shukaku doesn't know what the true reason to why Anthony switched with Gaara. I'm not telling though but before you ask yes it is the same anthony as the one Katana has a crush on. Shukaku just won't Admit it to anyone. **


	5. Bitter Perfection

**A/N: This is my expression of my ex.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **

**Chapter 4**

**Anthony POV**

6:20a.m. -The morning light shined through the blinds of the window above me. _I'm back yes it was all a dream, too bad I didn't kill all of those annoying people for real though. _Thinking back to those ninja's who just kept talking and talking as he fought us. The cocky bastard didn't see his end coming he literally talked himself into death. A knocking came from the door. Turning around to face the door I saw it open slightly my mom peered in,"Anthony it's time to go to school". I got ready for the day.

6:45 a.m. -"Hey Mandy you headed for the bus stop I can drive you!" She shook her head. " Fine, I'm heading off to school seeya there!"

7:15a.m. - "A little late, but we still have time to hang." Said Zeek my best friend as we headed into the gym, having just parked my car outside before running inside. "Hey did you hear!" I looked at him with a calculating gaze.

"Hear what?" I said curious.

"Katana's in the Hospital."

"What happened?" Less out of concern and more out of curiousity though I made sure it sounded like it was out of concern.

"Apparantly the whole house burned down in the middle of the night and Tamara and her sister were the only survivors." He paused a second to let me take this in before continuing like I cared, "She was found over her sister in the fire. Katana is doing better than her sister is."

"What condition are they in?" again more out of curiousity than concern my tone even and calm.

"Katana is in a Coma while her sister is on life support apparently she won't last much longer." He looked saddened now.

"I grew up with Katana. Never thought it have ended this way." I said sounding concerned yet just stating the obvious no emotion attached.

"Hey, bye the way where is Sophie this morning?" Looking around I couldn't see my blonde girlfriend anywhere!

"No" Zack replied coolly, while I scanned the crowded room as he too looked around.

"There she is over there!" He pointed to a crowd of people to which she was at the back of then suddenly the crowd shifted around a little giving me a view of Veronica head down and weeping before the view was blocked yet again. "_Why _is everyone trying to comfort _Veronica_?" Not even attempting to cover the boredom in my voice nor the soft hiss that escaped my lips when I spoke Corina's name.

"That is just _cold _man. Of course everyone is trying to comfort Veronica." He said shaking his head. He started to head away from me towards the crowd, he stopped halfway there and looked over his shoulder saying evenly his eyes showing pity as he looked at me. " You should visit Katana while she's in the hospital it might be the last time you ever talk to her." And with that he walked off leaving me to my 'optimistic' and unfeeling thoughts.

I may have been Katana's friend since when we were in middle school but that was before we entered Highschool and grew apart. She became closed off and emotionally unattached like I have. I remember How she used to have a crush on me heck she used to be someone clueless about love she thought she was in love with any cute guy she saw. She used to play matchmaker. I remember around when her first boyfriend broke up with her how she stopped her crushes how her heart became locked up in chains after that day. I also recalled during the time she has separated herself from everyone the only time she had a cheery air was around me how everytime I was around her she seemed to radiate joy and hope. And I ignored it by Kissing Sophy in front of her how I smiled her arm around my waist. Then starting a few weeks ago after christmas break ended, whenever she saw me after that morning her gaze darkened no longer full of that lovely light and hope, she didn't even acknowledge me. We were growing apart again and I didn't even care, I still don't. Well I probably would have flinched from my thoughts if I had cared in the first place which probably would have been before highschool. It was like she hadn't even noticed me anymore even when she looked my way I missed her attention but I hated that kind of attention so I was kind of glad she was gone. I was the worst kind of person uncaring and it didn't even matter to me. I was popular, the lead guitarist in the pep band, have a beautiful cheerleader girlfriend that I got my way with, Was the fastest on the track team, the Valedictorian, and best yet a gang of popular friends! What more could a guy ask for? I had no guilt and probably never will.

The bell rang and I could see my girlfriend walk towards me and I put on my friendly sherade I put on for beautiful girls, popular, and old friends. I walked to homeroom with her. To me alone It was a perfect day as the one nuisance in my life wouldn't bother me anymore. Her and that anoying nickname she gave me 'Antwone'. Maybe if I was lucky when I tried to comfort Sophie I would get lucky. My thoughts wouldn't even wander to Katana or Veronica for the next few weeks.

* * *

A/N: Isn't Anthony a Bastard he is just like my ex. Starting to read the smaller signs, funny how when your heart is broken you notice things you wouldn't when you had been persueing someone. Like they say love blinds you.

I have fixed the mistakes here and are working on the others. New comment- Anthony is totally like Sai huh? Well except he is knowingly mean and is good at socialization.


	6. A new Kekai Genkai

Disclaimer:I Do Not Own Naruto or any of it's characters.

_**chapter 6**_

A new Kekkai Genkai

* * *

Naruto Reality

Katana POV

I woke up to voices around me but I didn't bother to listen to the content or even who was speaking. I just thought that maybe I had overslept and that mom and dad were just trying to wake me up. I peeked an eye open when I noticed that I wasn't in my bed I was on a futon roll. The first thing I noticed was that I wasn't in my house but in a hospital and it wasn't my parents that were waking me up it was the conversation between Naruto and Tsunade. Looked like no one was looking at me even though there were plenty of them in the room. They were all talking about me or more specifically my health. The group included Naruto, Ino, Tsunade, Kakashi, and _Shikamaru? He was the last I suspected to visit me. _I saw a face similiar to Sasuke's in the corner. He had no emotions on his face and his gaze was focused on me unlike everyone elses who seemed absorbed in their current conversation. He was so close to him yet something seemed way off. He seemed familiar in the off way like Anthony. When I finally absorbed my setting I noticed that Sakura's voice was no longer there. I was my own person in this world now. Unable to hold in my joy i let out a low chuckle.

Immediately everyone's attention turned to me. A string of gasps were heard throughout the room. This confused me. What had made them gasp. Naruto was the first to speak. "Sakura that's you right?" I looked at him questioningly and said not even bothering to answer his question, "What is everybody looking at?" then I rushed to the bathroom to see what made them gasp. When I entered I gasped as well my emerald eyes were Amethyst. My eyes must have changed colors when the control shifted to me. So far for hiding it from them like I normally would when I was at school. It looked like i'd have to tell them the truth." I walked back into the hospital room a few seconds later. "I see." Everone was quite for a minute as I grabbed my clothes and headed back to the bathroom.

Just as I was about to reenter the bathroom, Tsunade spoke up, "Sakura be truthful, why do you have purple eyes?" I looked over my shoulder and replied "I'll tell you when I'm done changing, kay." I faked a smile. A minute later I walked out of the room in the red dress Me and Sakura liked to wear. I looked around the room for a second making sure all eyes were on me. "Okay I'm only going to say this once so pay attention and don't interupt me. " they all nodded including the pale stranger. "Okay Sakura is made of two different entities one she was born with one she got when she was around six. I have always been her voice of desire and she my voice of reason when I am in my own body. The switch happens everytime I fall asleep or loose consciousness and vice versa. But now my old body which is on the other side of the world went through a fire and is either dead or comatose. Where is Gaara, I was just with him last time I was here?"

The stranger was the one to speak, "He left three days ago after he deposited you at the hospital. I don't see why he would save such a weak and ugly kunochi though." I turned my attention to him and narrowed my eyes, " And who might I ask are you?" I started to enter a fighting pose. "Sai I'm your new team mate, Ugly." Oh that did it. I rushed at him as fast as I could and before anyone could even blink, I had dealt 3 punches to his stomach and I didn't notice I moved at first but when I did, gaining control over my anger, I stopped. I watched him collapse onto the floor. I was shocked I never hurt anyone that bad before maybe just a scratch or a tiny bruise but that was nothing. _Oh no, by the looks of things, when my Kekai Gantai was transferred into this body I entered stage 5 while I was sleeping. I had a level 2 when I was exposed to the fire._ I thought looking at my hands. I turned to Tsunade and said, "Is he dead, I really hope not I don't know my own strength right now." I looked back at my hands. Tsunade kneeled over and checked his vital health and started to pour chalkra into his body. "He'll but Sakura you bruised his liver and large intestine as well as cracked 3 of his ribs. What were you thinking?"

I looked down at her with a sparkle in my eyes talking sweetly, "It's Katana. I didn't know my Kekki Genkai would transfer. The Ultimate eye shouldn't exist in more than one body at once, it is too powerful in the wrong hands but I'll use it to help people." I grinned evilly as a thought occured to me. " I can get Sasuke back!"

* * *

_" A/N: from now on it will be in the dreamworld unless I say it isn't. Hope you like the turn of events more information on this new Kekki Genkai will be in th next chapter, please review!_


	7. Memories and Changes

_**A/N: Hey everyone I am here with the explaination of that new Kekei Genkai Ultimate eye. It's in the story and anyways a more detailed explanation of the stages is after the story in the Author's note at the bottom.**_

**Chapter 7**

**MEMORIES AND CHANGE**

**Flashback -4 years ago- Real World Reality**

"_Mom!" I called as I looked in the mirror. My eyes were glowing purple. One look in my eyes and her face softened. I was confused why she wasn't freaking out like me. "Mom" I said my tone now serious instead of panicked. I thought I heard her mumble something like, 'I thought I'd never see the day." "Mom", I said again now angry I wasn't getting any answers. _

"_Looks like you got that trait after all. I thought it died out generations ago." She smiled. I looked at her confused which only caused her to smile even more. "Come downstairs all will be explained." I still was looking at her like she had two heads as she walked out the door. About an hour later I headed downstairs. I saw her waiting patiently in the living room and walked over to sit beside her. _

_"mom what is it, why aren't you freaking out? What do you mean you thought you'd never see the day?" Mom was silent for the most part. When she finally spoke she looked at me and I couldn't believe what came out of her mouth. A rare genetic ability that allowed enhanced features like intelligence, agility, strength, speed and many other things that I couldn't rap my mind around. I had apparently entered Stage one this morning and was able to use my brain's full capacity. That was the first step of the ultimate eye or whatever it was called in order to use it your brain had to be able to use it's whole capacity. Humans normally could only use 10% of their brain's capacity. I was more intelligent that Shikamaru now which I suspected could maybe use 20% as I constantly watched him beat asuma at shogi. When I finally grasped this I smiled I was last in my class so hopefully this would give me an edge, but when I looked at the clock I noticed with a start that I was late for school. "shoot!"_

**Flashback- 1 years ago – Real World Reality**

_I looked around the room. 'Why are a few of my classmates staring at me?' I thought I quickly pulled out my mirror and looked into it. Shit, I was entering stage 2 and my eyes were glowing purple, again. I decided to excuse myself from the class but the teacher obviously was unaware of my eye changes as she grabbed my arm. When I looked at her she gasped and let go of my arm just as the bell rang. Taking the opportunity to get away from them I dashed out the door and weaved gracefully through the already crowded hallway. I was more graceful and agile now that I was in stage 2. I was normally clumsy, but now people could see I wasn't a danger zone to avoid. I thought revealing my eyes was the terrible thing for my social life but maybe now I wouldn't make a fool of myself in front of boys. Besides nobody would believe them anyways and I mean no one not without like a hundred reliable witnesses but still I kept them to myself. Lucky for me I brought my coloered contacts just in case. _

**Present Day- Naruto Reality**

I sped through the hospital halls eager to escape the solitude of the hallways and eary thoughts that a doctor might stick a needle in my arm at any moment. I dont' know why but needles always give my pain and the creeps. I don't know how Sakura was planning to become a doctor when I was terrified of needles. I nearly was out when I looked behind me causing me to bump into a rather firm chest covered in green spandex that immediately hugged me. Looking up I noticed it was Lee. I liked Lee he reminded me of Mark he had a totally obvious crush on me, but he didn't go around declaring his undying love to me like Lee did for Sakura. But Lee was weird always boasting of the power of youth and doing a ridiculous amount of exercise. While he did that Mark was nerdy always on the computer and doing nerdy things. So in a way they were nothing alike except for a common crush. I don't know why I even compared them to eachother.

After a second I decided to hug him back. He seemed surprised by this because he tensed for a second. But that didn't stop him it only made him hug me tighter. We hugged for a few more seconds before I heard someone fake cough at which time I released him Lee doing the same as me. Turning around I noticed it was Tsunade, "Katana until we are sure your body is dead and Sakura's soul can't be recovered I forbid you from doing anything irrational in Sakura's body or on that note anything Sakura wouldn't want. If you are really part of Sakura by the way, why are you not following the rules?" She said voice stern. I decided to play with her using a little Gai and Lee's choice words, I never did like to give straight answers to why anyway.

I giggled at what I was going to say which caused her gaze to harden, " YOUTH, hey Lee race you to the main gate! I'll give you a head start."

"Wait, what did - why did-" He started to say before I interrupted him seeing as Lady Tsunade was starting to come closer.

"Times up" I yelled as I headed off to the gates of Konoha.

* * *

A/N: I made a promise and here it is(Effects pile up):

Stage 1- Brain capacity usage increases to 100%

Stage 2- Become more Agile and graceful

Stage 3- Lightning Speed

Stage 4- Future Sight

Stage 5- Tsunade-like Strength that only increases with time

Stage 6- Byakugan abilities

Stage 7- Sharingan abilities

Stage 8- Power Over Nature(this is for Katana it is different for each individual)

Stage 9- Don't Age

(effects of final stage rumored because no one has survived transfer from 9 to 10 except Jashin)

Stage 10 Immortality, invincibility all that god stuff

**The Ultimate Eye is known by another name' the Kekei Genkai That refuses to die'. because well it kind of has a mind of it's own if their is only 1 or 2 of the Ultimate eye it automatically develops a link with a soul very capable of survival that it can transfer itself into and that can influence the current one into being more efficient with survival oh and it won't fade away until another soul becomes a god with the final stage. Kay bye. Please Review**


	8. The results of Flames

_**A/N: Hope you don't mind the delay but here is the next chapter of Dream. Things are getting more excited in Sakura's life without her there but what about Katana's life is Sakura Okay Is her body okay?**_

_**I don't own Naruto never have and unfortunately I don't think I ever will**_

**Chapter 7**

**Recap**

_I giggled at what I was going to say which caused her gaze to harden, " YOUTH, hey Lee race you to the main gate! I'll give you a head start."_

_"Wait, what did - why did-" He started to say before I interrupted him seeing as Lady Tsunade was starting to come closer._

_"Times up" I yelled as I headed off to the gates of Konoha._

* * *

Sakura POV - Katana's old reality 2 weeks after the fire

I woke to the sounds of a heart monitor, white walls. And an intense burning feel in my skin. I noticed something immediately there was a couple people that were in the room in white coats. I tried to sit up but I felt my side ache in pain. I noticed that the doctor's were coming closer to me. "Um Miss. Bell are you alright?" I looked up at them and blinked. "Um I'm alright. What happened?"

He looked down in pity of me. "Your family's house burned down, the fire started downstairs and spread quickly your little brother and both your parents were caught in the flames. Your older little sister is dead as well it seems she died before the flames even got to her thanks to all that smoke she sufficated. Well as for your sister thanks to you she's still alive she will be just fine in a few weeks time. You have been in a coma for a couple weeks now. Well the only good news we have for you is seeming as your birthday just past that makes you 18, so you can get access to your father's will. " _Will? _

"Can I see the will? But wait, where is my sister? She isn't in this room. Is she conscious? Can I see her?" I was worried for Katana's sister I have grown attached to her to be honest even if Katana isn't.

The doctor sighed, "No not until we give you a full physical so we can see the full extent of the damage. But the will has been kept in a locked box in your father's lawyer's office. I will call him and he will bring it over. Not to mention you get all that insurance money from the house to the life insurance. Your health insurance will cover your hospital bill. So you don't have to worry about any of that."

I frowned I was stuck in Katana's body. "It wasn't the financial issue that I am too worried about. I was wondering can I have guardianship of her seeming as I am her big sister?" The doctor smiled. "Why of coarse you can she won't be out till after you graduate anyways."

I sighed, "Can we get the full examination over with so I can talk to Dad's lawyer and make a few calls to my friends?" The doctor nodded. _Let the examinations begin, examinations I could very well do myself with Chalkra If I had managed to ask Tsunade to apprentice me yet._

* * *

A/N: Well at least know you know what happened to Sakura and Katana's body.

**This I believe I am making this interesting am I not? Please Review they will be very much appreciated.**


	9. chapter 9

_**A/N: Hope you don't mind the delay but here is the next chapter of Dream. Things are getting more excited in Sakura's life without her there but what about Katana's life is Sakura Okay Is her body okay?**_

_**I don't own Naruto never have and unfortunately I don't think I ever will**_

**Chapter 9**

**Recap**

With Katana

"You said earlier you lived in vermont in america. Your last name was Bell right?" I nodded. "Well we did some research into that area and we found a fire that went on at the same time as when you fainted. There was 2 survivors one was your age and has the same name as you. Turns out she just woke up from a coma we are going to send an invitation to Japan to this person If she truly is Sakura then she will accept the invitation, or at least respond." I nodded. _Now I might be able to find out what happened to my body my little sister._

With Sakura

I looked around the lawyer's office a picture of my dad shaking hands with some old guy with midnight black hair and brown eyes I asumed was his lawyer. The door opened and in came the man from the picture. I hadn't met him in person but I called him over the phone to arrange the meeting so I could only assume. He was carrying a small metal box. "Miss. Bell I presume?"

I stood as he placed the box on the desk, "Yes, Mr. Severelle I conclude?" I said offering my heand which he took it eagerly. We both sat down as he looked through his desk for what I assumed was the key to the chest which I noticed was still locked.

"Well Mrs. Bell you came here about your father's will? Seeming as your brother died in the war according to the will the entire fortune goes to you. All the details are on the will but it is estimated for about 23.4 million dollars not including the insurance money." I nodded my head in understanding as he looked up at me. He then pulled out an old looking key and handed it to me. I grabbed it and used it to open the chest. Once it was open I looked down at the will and began to read the rather prompt and short will.

Kevin Bell's Will

Upon my death I will give my fortune to the following people divided as followed. I will give my Mustang, my stocks and bonds, my autoshop's and cardealers in Boston, New York, and Dallas, my 3 houses in america along with the 2 outside of the country and everything else I may have gained since I have written this will to my three children Tamara, Nick, and David Bell. It is to be split equally amoungst them and to be decided amoungst themselfs who gets what at the time of my death. I name Mr. Severelle my lawyer the trustee in the case that my children are underage and unable to handle financial situations. If anyone of my children are incarcerated or dead at the time of my death it will automatically go to the most successful of my children. If it comes to pass that non of my children are alive at the time of my death my entire fortune will go to Mr. Severelle. In the case that no one listed in this will is alive the entire fotune will be donated to a worthy cause.

I looked up at my father's lawyer. I found it odd that he was in the will and it said that if me and my brothers were dead then he would get the entire fortune. Katana's brother had died in the war a few years back in the army. And on top of that the fire started only a week before Katana's eighteenth birthday when her father told her he was planning on giving her half of what he owned.

"Would you like to make a will in the nearby future give your sister a future and a guardian in case something bad happens to you? It would be highly recommended." I caught a glint of something in his eyes from the corner of mine. I didn't like him at all. I looked his way and smiled brightly.

"No thank you but I am going to do that later on, (much later that is) I'll ask you for the necessary legal paperwork needed so I can use my family fortune to help me and my sister live." the man gathered up the necessary paperwork that was set aside on his desk. "I'll see you around I have a few things to take care of."

Getting up I added, "Like an old dream someone finally has the means to accomplish." And with that I rushing out of the office with the will and paperwork in hand. To be hinest it wasn't my dream it was Katana's. I would fulfill my dream after I fulfilled her's. That way I could at least feel like I'm not taking advantage of being in her body. Which I admit I might be happier in than my old one. I felt weak in that one, but I feel powerful in this one.

* * *

Mr. Severelle's POV

I looked at Katana's retreating form. I thought for sure that I had her. I would have her write a will and have her include me in it. I would get that money I didn't feel the need to be waisting my talent on such useless things as contracts and wills looking over insurance papers. I may own the office but I don't make enough money to quit my job entirely. If only she would just make a will then her fortune would be mine! I knew she would have to trust me in order to get me onto her will and even get her plans so as to know when and where I could kill her. To even make me the trustee would do then I could kill her then her sister and her money would go to me so long as there were no other members included in the will.

* * *

A/N: Eah, fillers.

**Please Review they will be very much appreciated. Remember every one has an opinion and they are important to me!**


	10. Becoming Yin and Yang

_**A/N: Hope you like, here is the next chapter of Dream. Things are getting even better! Sorry I have been keeping the A/N the same but I keep forgeting to change it. Sorry**_

_**I don't own Naruto never have and unfortunately I don't think I ever will but hey good story huh?**_

**Chapter 9**

**Recap**

With Katana- 1 week later

I watched with anger as Tsunade was going to ruin mine and Sakura's new lives, I knew she wasn't meant to be in constant fear like here she was a pacifist hense why she was going to train under Tsunade she didn't like fighting and would prefer to save lives than take them I wouldn't care either way so long as I didn't deal the killing blow and I wasn't anywhere near a needle. I too wasn't big on violence though I relished in being strong as for power I could care less. I knew somehow that Sakura was just as happy as me with her fighting free lifestyle. I didn't want her to ruin my happiness and especially not Sakura's my counterpart! Tsunade had uncovered a really old book in the Konoha library hidden in a secret chamber in the restricted section. It was a book of every known Kekkai Genkai and Jutsu known and unknown in the world about half of them nobody even knew they existed the book weighed about 500 pounds and pages were the size of tables good thing their was an index or I wouldn't even be here right know I'd probably still be reading it even though it had been a week since the book was found. It turns out the Kekai Genkai wasn't just a genetic trait but it was also a trait that was shared through the mind once the bloodline found the host a counterpart. I still remember what I saw as I turned to page 73,297. (yah it's that big of a book)

The Ultimate Eye

**_A Kekai Genkai belonging to the Kane family. It is highly rare and often skips a generation or two. It is highly unfortunate for anyone to possess this bloodline trait as the user more often then not dies before the age of 23 do to the stress of the transfering of stages on the human body. If the poor soul is fortunate enough to live longer than that they are almost guaranteed a slow and painful death during transition to the 10th and final stage. Only one person has been known to survive this transition and his name was Jashin he is know known as the god of death as the transformation warped his mind for he was originally kind in life._**

**_No matter how deadly the trait is it is very powerful and is known to become more and more powerful as time goes on. The bloodline will often choose a relative capable of weilding the ultimate eye and form a mental link the relative. The individual is usually very distant from the host and in the case that something serious is to happen to the original body they Kekai Genkai will transfer to the Bloodline's chosen counterpart for the individual. The counterpart is the chosen person with the mental link to the host. They are complete opposites and usually the lose of one will seriously effect the other in a major way._**

**_The Sharingan and the Byakugan are the children of the Ultimate eye as relatives of the family who did not possess the Ultimate eye started to d_****_evelop the traits that the Kanedu had without going through any of the deadly stages or developing more than one stages powers._**

**_Information on the various stages are as followed- when they come to the individual, and their effects on the individual are as followed:_**

**_Stage 1- Age 13 Brain capacity usage increases to 100% no health differences_**

**_Stage 2- Age 15 Become more Agile and graceful no health differences_**

**_Stage 3- Age 17 Lightning Speed puts body in severe strain often resulting in a coma_**

**_Stage 4- Age 18 Future Sight immunity to diseases drops considerably_**

**_Stage 5- Age 19 Tsunade-like Strength that only increases with time _**

**_Stage 6- Age 20 Byakugan abilities eyes start to hurt with use_**

**_Stage 7- Age 21 Sharingan abilities become short-sighted and immunity to desease and poisons are dropped considerably_**

**_Stage 8- Age 22 For each individual the abilities gained from this stage are different for each individual they lose the possitive effects on the body from stages 3 through 7. _**

**_Stage 9- Age 23 Don't Age become blind and lose the ability to use chalkra._**

**_The effects of the 10th and final stage are based off of the only person rumored to survive the final stage may very well just be death and Jashin could have just sold his soul to save himself which is highly likely._**

**_Stage 10- (would be Age 25 if the individual aged at this point) Immortality and the regained use of chalkra and sight!_**

**_The transfer of the Kekai Genkai will force an advance of 2 levels which only can happen if the original host has been put into serious danger in which time they mentally switches places with the counter along with the bloodline and the mental link is severed permanently. The Kekai Genkai progress through the stages will double when this occurs decreasing the hosts survival chances._**

I wanted to stay in this body but I knew I would die in it giving Sakura no chance to live in her normal body if only there was a way to reopen the mental connection maybe then Sakura could be back in her body I only had a total of 3 years left now and I was only 17 where as Sakura was only 13 in this body. I had to consider her how could I be angry with Tsunade for trying to save Sakura.

"Katana why have you been standing there for the past 20 minutes going from facial expression to facial expression? Are you conflicted?", I looked up at the concerned Hokage. I knew I was being selfish I knew that not fighting wasn't enough for Sakura how could she be happy there. I felt ashamed at wanting to keep Sakura's body.

"It is nothing lady Tsunade I was wondering when are you going to send that to Sakura?" I asked a pleading expression on my face. _being without Sakura is seriously effecting me I feel my negative energy gathering in me was Sakura the yang in me while I was the yin? _

"It will be sent tomorrow and it would take about a week to reach Tokyo our base for international affairs then it will take about 3 days to reach her home in Vermont seeming as we have already found out the address of your Vermont house." She said all bussiness I bowed and left and as I did I continued on with my train of thoughts. _If so will things get worse as time wears on? I have to switch things back know before I am consumed by myself. Where did my selflessness go? No I can't let this happen I have to join back with Sakura ASAP and recreate the mental link mabe then the effects will reverse._

When I finished my thoughts and I found that I had wandered to the top of the hokage monument. pleasantly surprised I sat down just as Lee came running up to me. I wasn't surprised when he shouted out, "Hello Katana, my youthful flower it is a pleasant surprise to see that youth has brought us together on this fine day. My lovely Katana you are more youthful than Sakura has ever been and I feel my heart has drawn me to your spirit instead of Sakura's." I smiled it was nice to be crushed on by my crush. Yes I had a crush on Lee the green beast of Konoha. To be honest I found his outbursts cute and I wished I had the courage to express my feelings the way he did to the world my fears. Lee was one of the many reasons I didn't want my old body back I thought maybe he wouldn't think he would go for Sakura again once he saw my face, in no way was I as pretty as Sakura.

* * *

With Sakura - 2 weeks after tsunade's letter was sent

I looked at the letter I had received in the mail for the 12th time this week. It was an invitation to come to Konohagakure, Japan to meet with the Hokage I could bring my little sister, I would need to meet with Katana anyway It was her finances that I was going to be spend. I should move to Japan and bring Brianna with me that way me and Katana could at least be close to eachother. Maybe I could also bring her best friend Veronica with me. For one thing I knew she wouldn't appreciate if I brought Anthony he was giving me the evil eye and was hitting on me probably because of my major gain in fortune. I turned him down right away saying I don't appreciate gold diggers. I wasn't looking forward to seeing if Sasuke had returned I had found him very much like Anthony being separated from Katana had opened my eyes quite a bit actually. I felt myself actually considering Gaara someone who never knew what love was. I saw that if he really did have emotions for me it would be very hard for him to fake it. I honestly found him very attractive he wasn't scary when he had control over his tailed beast. He seemed very kind now I wouldn't mind marrying him. I blushed at my train of thought. I knew I really liked him but come on marriage I doubt he would date me anytime soon let alone propose. I sigh mentally I will probably not even see him afterall it is an invitation to the leaf not the sand.

* * *

Garra's POV 3 weeks after Tsunade's letter was sent

I looked up at Konoha my siblings beside me. I couldn't believe we were to stay here for 2 months while we teach academy students. I know it was a good way to help people understand that I am not to be feared and it would be great if it wasn't so far from home, my comfort zone. I knew that a few kids from Suna were learning at the academy so maybe I could see a familiar face or two. But that wasn't what I found peculiar it was a secret mission that was to be given upon entering the Hokage's office.

We walked through the street silently towards the Hokage Tower. I frowned as I heard all the gasps and murmers coming from the people around me. I saw a Kunai flying towards me from the corner of my eye I didn't bother to react as my sand deflected it. I ignored Shukaku's rambling as I pressed on I had put sand armor on Kankuro and Temari before we entered the gates. I saw them in no immediate danger. I could feel the tension thicken before I signaled my siblings to not respond.

I saw a flash of pink before a firey red feather floated into my sight. I reached out to it thinking it was Sakura's a girl I trusted since my departure from the leaf. I heard a few snickers escape the civilains mouths and withdrew my arm before I could touch it. Good move to as I saw it turned to flames and it took the form of a human being the flames faded away to reveal a pinkette with her hair covering her eyes. She wasn't wearing that beautiful red dress to my shock. No, instead she was wearing a black halter top exposing her middrift and a ebony skirt with blood stains covering the fabric here and there (he could tell because he could smell it thanks to Shukaku) she had crimson red ribbons wrapped around her arms, legs, and neck. This put me on edge because it was so unlike Sakura that it didn't make sense she didn't have any type of abilities close to this when I last saw her not to mention this seemed a complete opposite when it came to fashion. _This Can't be Sakura, Can it?_

As if to answer my question the pinkette looked up her face was exactly the same as I remembered except those amethyst eyes. No, it definitely wasn't Sakura, it was someone else. A large feathery bird landed on the girl's right shoulder she didn't even look at it as she reached her left hand up to pet the beautiful bird. The bird seemed to purr at the attention it was given but its gaze never left me and my siblings. "Welcome Gaara" The girl practically purred I was shocked by the tone of her voice but she didn't seem to notice as she continued in the same silky sensual tone, "holder of Shukaku-kun" _Kun? why the fuck is she calling Shukaku that? **No clue kid but I do know two things one this Pinkette would make a lovely mate for me and two your assumption that she was having an internal struggle was correct **Since when do you try and talk to me outside of trying to get me to kill or you to take over? _WelThe girl continued her greetings smirking at me as well as dropping the purr from her words as she continued,_"_and your siblings."

I snapped out of my thoughts when I realised I wasn't going to get an answer from the Racoon. I started growling, "What are you trying to pull." The girl didn't seem interested in answering as the girl just reached into her weapon pouch and pulled out a food pellet she then gave it to the bird. As the bird ate the pellet it slowly turned black and by the looks of it aged dramatically. The bird fell from her shoulder obviously dead as it burst into flames upon making contact with the ground. Once the flames subsided a baby bird lay at her feet where the bird had died covered in ashes. Once the girl picked up the baby bird in her palm she looked into my shocked eyes.

"Love this bird I can kill it all I want and torture it all I want and it won't remember a thing. Don't you love it Shukaku." She was looking me in the eye now before something seemed to come to her.  
Oh and by the way to clear your confusion the name is Katana you can say I'm Sakura's own little demon that she didn't even know she had." An evil grin spread on her face as she looked at me, malice and lust in her eye. **_Oh she will be a fine mate! _**Only one word came to mind when I saw that face._ Fuck! _I then began backing away from the evil vixen.

* * *

A/N: Surprise nice twist huh. Nice fast paced chapter. Hope you loved the detail and spicey twist. I bet you can't wait to see how this one turns out!

**Please Review they will be very much appreciated. Opinions are very important to me no matter if it is just if you like the chapter or not just please don't flame me it hurts my feelings. **


	11. Sorrow

Gaara POV

I listened as Tsunade briefed me. My body felt sore but my mind refreshed an odd combination but not if you were put under forced sleep then wake up about 3 hours later naked in bed with the pink haired demon. He didn't like the thought constant bragging of Shukaku and detailed talk of what he did to her. Luckily Katana was still asleep. I didn't want to see Katana again anytime soon. Not after what happened according to Shukaku. Listening to Tsunade I felt myself getting sick at what I'd have to do in order for everything to keep everyone safe. I knew I wouldn't have to do it for long but still I didn't want a repeat.

The next day

Sakura POV

I approached the gate by horse back I didn't like the idea of a carriage to plush luxury was something I never really liked. I had my little sister and Veronica stay back at the huge mansion I had bought in Tokyo. I didn't want them to get mixed up in any possible danger. As my horse slowed to a walk outside of Konoha gates I noticed Kotetsu and Izumo were posted at the gate. I showed them my letter from Tsunade as I pulled my horse to a halt. "Katana Kane? yes you are expected. I presume making preparations has slowed your efforts?"

"Yes it has there was no urgency in the letter but it wasn't for me more for my friend and sister." I let the rest be unsaid. It isn't wise to ramble on about your personal life when others have other things to do with their time. "I presume lady Tsunade can see me shortly."

"She has to keep someone dangerous from destroying the village." I looked behind him into the streets of Konoha at the streets of Konoha several buildings were in peices others were burnt to the ground. the streets had a few bodies rotting in the streets. Seeing this Kotetsu replied. "She is awefully _proud_ of her work and likes to be reminded from time to time, hence the destruction." I couldn't believe it I had to help.

"Take me to Tsunade." I had not been growing lazy as of late with the new fortune no I have grown stronger than ever before. With my body and mind using the foreign type of power driven from the soul not the body. It could only be used with the purest of intentions. So it's use was restricted. It was called Spirit energy or Chi as some people in china called it. The purer the soul the more powerful the Chi. "I'll drive this menace from the village."

Dream Dream Dream Dream Dream Dream Dream Dream


End file.
